Mansion down, bad luck housing
by Aduna
Summary: Summary: The car-door was slammed open as Gibbs exited the car, he came to a halt, looking at the smoke coming out from what must have been the roof of the house. He quickly scanned the place, found what he was looking for and ran forwards. "Tony breath, come on, listen to me son" Not as serious as it sounds, just a Little from my bored out mind


"Where the hell is he?" Gibbs bellowed as he decended down the stairs, coming from the Directors office. McGee and Bishop straightened up directly at the tone of his voice.  
"What ya got for me" Gibbs added, sounded even more annoyed, but McGee that been with him longest of the two heared the underlying worry.  
"His car hasn't left its current location since you went to talk to Director Vance." McGee answered, the elevator dinged and everyone looked towards it, hopeful that Tony would just exit it. No one could hide their disappointment as a woman approached them.  
"Jethro, have you found him? I swear it isnt like Tones to not respond" Her voice was shaking.  
"I know Angelica, we are searching for him." He let the woman, Angelica fall into his arms as McGee and Bishop looked at each other, both mouthing 'Who is she?' as they watched the womans shoulders shake and Gibbs gently brushing his hand through her light red hair.  
"McGee, go check out the location, no, wait, Bishop check the location, McGee check in with Fornell." Gibbs said as he with an arm around Angelica walked towards the elevator.

"He been gone for 5 hours and Jethro has you contacting me?" Tobias Fornell asked while getting into his car. "Since when does Jethro got you contacting me?"  
"Since Angelica showed up, looking worried and..." McGee began but was silenced by Fornell.  
"Shh, quiet McGee, you said Angelica? As in 5.2 foot tall, hair below her shoulders, slightly red hair?" Fornell started his car and backed out of his driveway.  
"That's the woman with Gibbs. She calls him Jethro." McGee said  
"Damn... ofcourse she calls him Jethro, thats his name." Fornell said. 'should have been a title not a name there...' he thought but didnt say those words outloud.

Bishop exited her car, she found Tony's car the same second she arrived. It was empty, she looked up at the huge garden before her, she decided to take a closer look and walked down the road made of cobblestones, a huge explosion brought her to her knees, she felt an arm wrap below her shoulders, steddying her. Looking up she came face to face with Special Agent Tobias Fornell.  
"Jethro, check mine or Bishops location, there were an explosion, yeah we are fine, the mansion not so much..." Fornell said. "You ok?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Bishop said as she stepped away from Fornell. Suddenly smoke emerged from the mansion and a scream was heard.

"What the hell was that" Gibbs asked, Angelica jumped into the passager side of the car just before Gibbs speeded off.  
"DiNozzo's car was at a parkingslot just above the road down to a mansion, said mansion is burning." Fornell answered.  
"Wait for me, I need a baby sitter for Angel." Gibbs said  
"Dad! You are NOT keeping me out of this" Angelica shouted.

"Dad?" Bishop said as she heard Angelica's voice through the phone.  
"You suck at keeping secrets Angelica" Fornell snickered as he had his gun in one hand and the phone in the other, both he and Bishop was getting closer to the mansion.  
"Shit, there's someone inside the mansion." Fornell said.  
"The cops are 15 minutes away, so is EMT, we are another 30 minutes away. Be careful." Gibbs said.  
"I knew you loved me" Fornell joked as they hung up. "Now stick to me."

'So fucking typical' Tony thought as he crawled out of under the bookcase he had just built and placed. 'Im glad I hadnt managed to fill it yet. Wait, where is Jenni?' he thought for himself, worried as he was sniffing in the air first smelling smoke. "Oh fuck."

"Fornell, get down" Bishop shouted and pulled him with herself down on the grass just as broken glass rained over them.  
"Jesus Ellinor." Was all he said as they went up and into the mansion, they knew they had to be fast.  
"Check out the living room, I'm checking upstairs." Fornell said as he hurried for the stairs, silently hoping they would hold, so they wouldnt break while he used them. A quiet sob was heard from the first room, he holstered his gun after making sure the safety was on and slowly entered the room, there in the corner a little red haired girl sat, hugging her knees while hiding her face in her knees.  
"Hey there, my name is Tobias, what's yours?" He asked as he had his badge up and slid it over to the child who looked up, tearstriked face, eying him nervously as she picked up his badge.  
"You know moma?" She sniffled.

"God Tony" Bishop almost shouted as she saw him lying on the ground, she threw herself down beside him. "You ok?" She asked herself and almost slapped herself at the stupid question.  
"Peachy, where is Jenni?" Tony asked as he got up on his feet, with more help from Bishop the he cared to admit. "Jennifer, where is she?" he asked more upset as Bishop hadnt answered,  
"I dont know who that is." Bishop said as she did her best to lead him to the door.  
"My daughter, Angelica's daughter. I need to find her, she was upstairs." Tony said as he did his best to get out of Bishop's grasp.  
"Tony. DINOZZO." Bishop shouted, he stopped and looked at her "Fornell is upstairs, if she hasn't gotten outside yet, he got her, you know he wouldnt stop till she was safe."  
"You're right" Tony said as he stopped struggling and let Bishop support enough of his weight to make Bishop worry about what damage the explosion had done to him and if something else had happened.

"I know grandpa Jethro too, I also know your daddy." Fornell said carefully while moving slowly towards the child, affraid another explosion would hit, he didnt know what made the explosions, but the smoke was getting closer to them as well.  
"Daddy T?" She asked and when he confirmed it she reached her arms up for him, he picked her up quickly, seeing something in the corner of his eye, he grabbed a hold of a teddy bear, stuffing it in his pocket with difficulty before holding the child to his chest as he ran out and as far from the house he could, the child still safely against his chest.  
"Agent Fornell" A police officer asked as they reached the car.  
"Nice of you to show up, we are still looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" Fornell said.

"I dont know whats wrong with this house, everything seemed fine, this was a surprise and now its all gone..." Tony said as he and Bishop exited the mansion. Suddenly Tony stopped dead in his tracks and shielded Bishop with his body as another blast hit them and fire now hit the entire building.

Bishop crawled out from under Tony, trying to get eyecontact with him. She helped him stand up, and as they stood up paramedics came up to them, Tony managed to convince them to take Bishop with them, and the second they were out of reach he sank to the ground.

Gibbs slammed the breaks and jumped out of the car, Tony had to be ok, he couldnt be hurt over a damn house! He knew he had told him they better get a house for themselves, he didnt mean the very next week! Gibbs spotted Tony with his back against him, sprinting forward he threw himself onto the ground on his knees grabbing Tonys shoulder.

Lying down on the ground, breath stuck in his throat he looked at the house, he just couldnt believe it. A firm touch on his shoulder made him look up. "Tony, son breath, listen to me" a face was before him. He couldnt do what he was told though, feeling himself faint.

"TONY" Gibbs shouted as Tony lost consiousness. Paramedics hurried up by his side.  
"Agent Gibbs, you need to let us do our job." The female paramedic said and Gibbs let himself be lead away by Fornell, he led him over to where Jennifer was waiting. She threw herself into her grandfathers arms.

Up at the hospital the doctors let them know Tony would be ok. He had a concussion, some cuts and bruises, but he had been very lucky seeing as how close to the house he and Bishop was. Bishop too had some cuts, but as Tony had managed to shield her body with his own hers wasnt many.  
Angelica stood in the door with Jenni sleeping in a chair outside, the 5 year old was exhausted. She smiled as she heard her father speak.  
"As far as Im concerned you are the closest thing I got for a son, and you're the best thing that happened to Angel and Jennifer." Gibbs said.  
"You know, that'd be incest, if I were your son, as Angel is your daughter" Tony grinned at his own words, doing his best at being difficult, not knowing how to respond at the admission.  
"Tones, just accept the fact that dad just told you he love's you as a son" Angelica said as she tapped the back of his head, way gentler then usual, minding the concussions he knew he had.  
"And stop blaming yourself, you couldnt know the pipes would blow and the pan was overheated." she finished with a kiss.

The end


End file.
